Dental floss is typically sold in packages containing fifty yards or more of un-cut floss. The user dispenses as much as needed for a floss treatment, and then cuts the floss into a desirable length using a cutting edge provided within the package.
While the at least one aforementioned packaging and dispensing technique is well suited for most situations, there are times when it is preferable to use pre-cut and individually packaged dental floss segments, or packages containing a small number of pre-cut segments. For example, when traveling, it may be more convenient for the traveler to carry a supply of floss-segments corresponding to a length of stay. Moreover, as a convenience to the traveler, hotels and motels may wish to provide complimentary supplies of individually packaged (or packaged in small groups) dental floss segments.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,365 discloses an apparatus and method for storing a plurality of filaments within a sealed package. An untangled and unknotted filament is stored within a flexible package, and is removed by tearing a portion of the package to expose the filament to the outside environment. The filaments are positioned such that the central portion of the filament is bunched within the package, while the first and second ends of the filament are securely held within the sealed edges of the package. When a user desires to remove a filament from the package, the sealed edge of the package is torn open and the floss may then be removed from the package. When the sealed edge is torn the tear line crosses the sealed enclosure and thus, the integrity of the package is compromised.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. Des. 289,973 discloses the design of a filament package containing two individual filaments or floss segments. Peripheral edge notches provide a tear-open capability and induce the formation of a tear line that crosses and thus compromises the sealed enclosure.
It has been known to provide therapeutic agents on dental floss, either as a coating or an impregnant. Examples can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,911,927 to Hill et al. (a floss containing chemotherapeutic preparations); 5,098,711 to Hill et al. (a floss containing cleaning solutions); and 5,165,913 to Hill et al. (silicone and chemotherapeutic agents). These agents have not been provided in individually packaged floss segments, however. U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,572 to Hovel discloses a tooth shaped package for storing a single piece of dental floss. The floss is securely packaged by permanently sealing the ends of the floss within the edges of the package. The floss is anchored within the sealed edges so that the package halves can be used as handles when the package is opened. The sealed enclosure defined by the package is severely compromised by tearing open the package, and clearly, the package could not be re-used for additional floss dispensing.
A continuing need exists for an improved dental hygiene apparatus capable of packaging one or more dental floss segments and dispensing same without compromising the sealed enclosure of the floss package.